Dead Or Alive Dialogue (Females Only)
by YuriChan220
Summary: Just some ideas for DOA intros. It's made up.


**Dead Or Alive Dialogue (Females Only)**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Genre: General**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (fiddles with the hem of her skirt) U-ummmmm….well, uhhhh….I know this is kinda lame or maybe a copycat to Netherealm Studio's gig, but I thought I'd want to create this anyways. Just my ideas on DOA intros and such. Though, it's kinda tough to come up with them, so now I know how they feel about dialogues.**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy this. If you have advice about other intros, please give them away in the comments.**

KASUMI

 ***Mirror***

Kasumi: Impossible…

Kasumi: Surprised?

Kasumi: I'm more surprised that you're back.

* * *

Kasumi: You're back?

Kasumi: I'm not Alpha 152.

Kasumi: Let's find out.

* * *

Kasumi: Another clone?

Kasumi: I was going to ask the same thing, Alpha.

Kasumi: I'm NOT Alpha!

* * *

Kasumi: Alpha, is that you?

Kasumi: What do you think?

Kasumi: Time to defeat you one last time.

* * *

Kasumi: Alpha or Phase 4

Kasumi: Take your pick.

Kasumi: If it's either of you, I have to defeat you.

* * *

Kasumi: You think you can take on me?

Kasumi: Thought you'd never ask.

Kasumi: Let's go.

 ****Others****

 **AYANE**

Ayane: There you are, traitor!

Kasumi: Ayane, please stop!

Ayane: You're the one who needs to be stopped.

* * *

Kasumi: We're sisters, Ayane!

Ayane: You abandoned me, Onee-chan!

Kasumi: If this is my way of apologizing, then so be it.

* * *

Kasumi: Ayane, we must make peace with each other.

Ayane: Never, traitor.

Kasumi: I'm so sorry.

* * *

Ayane: The traitor returns

Kasumi: I've come to take back Nii-san.

Ayane: You have to do through me, first.

* * *

Ayane: You abandoned me, Onee-chan.

Kasumi: Then how will I make it up to you?

Ayane: Through combat.

* * *

 **ALPHA-152**

Kasumi: You've returned.

Alpha: Come to beat me once more?

Kasumi: I'll defeat you...once and for all.

* * *

Alpha: You...

Kasumi: You won't escape this time.

Alpha: Who's escaping?

* * *

 **HELENA DOUGLAS**

Helena: My favorite errand girl.

Kasumi: I'm still a ninja, Helena-sama.

Helena: Let's test you then.

* * *

Kasumi: Helena-sama

Helena: Want to try to go a few rounds, dear?

Kasumi: I could use a warm up.

* * *

Helena: Ah, Kasumi

Kasumi: What is that you want, Helena-sama?

Helena: Just to test your skills.

* * *

 **TINA ARMSTRONG**

Tina: Kasumi!

Kasumi: Tina…

Tina: Intro's complete. Let's get to it~

* * *

Kasumi: I remember you.

Tina: You were such a wonderful volleyball partner, hon~

Kasumi: Disappointing that we have to do this.

* * *

Kasumi: Tina, let's not do this.

Tina: Afraid to lose to a wrestler~?

Kasumi: That's not what I meant.

* * *

Tina: Showtime~!

Kasumi: I'm ready.

Tina: Then let's get started~!

* * *

 **CHRISTIE**

Christie: Helena's Errand Girl~

Kasumi: You stay away from Helena-sama.

Christie: Then I have no other choice but to defeat you, huh?

* * *

Christie: Kasumi~

Kasumi: Christie…

Christie: You're going down.

* * *

Kasumi: You won't get away!

Christie: Helena sent you~?

Kasumi: No…I came here myself.

* * *

Kasumi: Stop this, Christie!

Christie: Why don't I have a little fun with you?

Kasumi: Not going to happen!

* * *

 **KOKORO**

Kasumi: Kokoro…

Kokoro: Sempai…

Kasumi: Let us begin.

* * *

Kokoro: We meet again, Sempai.

Kasumi: How much have you learned?

Kokoro: Very much. I'll show you.

* * *

Kokoro: You are Onee-sama's Errand Girl?

Kasumi: Why do you ask?

Kokoro: I don't want Sempai taking her away from me.

* * *

Kasumi: I don't want to hurt you.

Kokoro: Sempai's always so merciful.

Kasumi: But….I won't avoid any fight!

* * *

 **HITOMI**

Hitomi: Ohhhhh, I get to fight a ninja~

Kasumi: I love a good challenge.

Hitomi: Consider it done~

* * *

Hitomi: Love the outfit, where'd you get it~?

Kasumi: None of your concern.

Hitomi: If I win, can I have it~?

* * *

Kasumi: I don't believe we've met.

Hitomi: It is I, Hitomi, the German karate girl~!

Kasumi: Glad we get to know a little about each other.

* * *

Kasumi: Is it possible to overcome my ninja skills?

Hitomi: I never back down a challenge~!

Kasumi: So be it. Let's begin.

* * *

 **LEI FANG**

Lei Fang: Hello~!

Kasumi: Nice to meet you.

Lei Fang: Want to get to know each other more?

* * *

Kasumi: Lei Fang.

Lei Fang: So it's you.

Kasumi: I won't back down from a fight.

* * *

Lei Fang: You think you're a match against my Tai Ji Quan?

Kasumi: You think YOU'RE a match against my ninjitsu?

Lei Fang: Let's find out.

* * *

Kasumi: You're a friend of Hitomi's?

Lei Fang: Indeed I am.

Kasumi: Prove that you're worthy for her.

* * *

 **MOMIJI**

Kasumi: Momiji!

Momiji: Kasumi, dear friend, do we have to fight?

Kasumi: Guess we don't have a choice, do we?

* * *

Kasumi: Hayabusa taught you well.

Momiji: As he did you.

Kasumi: Let's both become stronger.

* * *

Momiji: It doesn't have to end this way, Kasumi

Kasumi: You chose to fight me, remember?

Momiji: Then so be it.

* * *

Momiji: Is this the kind of date we're supposed to have?

Kasumi: Do you mind?

Momiji: Prefer the movies, but….this is fine, too.

* * *

Kasumi: Beloved Momiji.

Momiji: Wives shouldn't fight each other.

Kasumi: Unless it's a sparring match, then yes.

* * *

Momiji: You underestimate me, Kasumi

Kasumi: I do not.

Momiji: Then show me what you're made of.

* * *

 **RACHEL**

Kasumi: A friend of Momiji's.

Rachel: I could use a challenge.

Kasumi: I was about to say the same thing.

* * *

Rachel: You're Momiji's wife now?

Kasumi: So what?

Rachel: Show me that you're worth having her.

* * *

Kasumi: Rachel

Rachel: Kasumi.

Kasumi: I will win this fight.

* * *

 **HONOKA**

Honoka: You're some kind of ninja?

Kasumi: You told Ayane the same thing.

Honoka: Oh, so she told you about it?

* * *

Kasumi: You're new here.

Honoka: Believe me, everyone says that~

Kasumi: But can you show me what you're made of?

* * *

Kasumi: Honoka, I presume?

Honoka: The one and only~!

Kasumi: This can be a challenge.

* * *

Honoka: How many are there?

Kasumi: What do you mean?

Honoka: I met about 2 of you so far.

* * *

 **MARIE ROSE**

Kasumi: You're Helena-sama's servant?

Marie: I guess she never told you about me.

Kasumi: I apologize. You're so short.

* * *

Marie: Boy, you're tall.

Kasumi: And you're short.

Marie: I'm much older than you think I am!

* * *

Marie: Another big breasted girl?

Kasumi: Problem?

Marie: Not compared to Honoka's though.

* * *

Kasumi: Marie Rose.

Marie: Helena-sama's Errand Girl.

Kasumi: Introduction's complete. Let's go.

* * *

 **PHASE 4**

Kasumi: Another clone!?

Phase 4: Do you seek me?

Kasumi: I came to end it!

* * *

Phase 4: One of us is a fake.

Kasumi: I believe YOU are, Phase 4!

Phase 4: You sure observe well.

* * *

Kasumi: Go back to hiding!

Phase 4: I will not.

Kasumi: Then, let me put an end to this once and for all.

* * *

Phase 4: Does it have to be this way?

Kasumi: Why wouldn't it?

Phase 4: I'm not as harmful as Alpha.

* * *

 **NYOTENGU**

Kasumi: A tengu!

Nyotengu: Darling, would you care to dance with me~?

Kasumi: I'd rather fight it out.

* * *

Nyotengu: Your clan killed my friend!

Kasumi: Hayabusa killed him.

Nyotengu: Then, let me avenge him by destroying you!

* * *

Nyotengu: Ahaha~! What have we here~?

Kasumi: You better stop this now.

Nyotengu: Come at me, ninja. Then, we'll have a little fun together~

* * *

Kasumi: You…here? On earth?

Nyotengu: Just to avenge an old friend of mine.

Kasumi: I have no choice but to stop you.

* * *

Nyotengu: A new pet, how adorable~

Kasumi: I'm not anyone's pet!

Nyotengu: You WILL be...once I win~

* * *

 **MAI SHIRANUI**

Kasumi: The new girl?

Mai: Expecting someone more…flashy~?

Kasumi: You're flashing already.

* * *

Mai: Kasumi, right?

Kasumi: You're a ninja, too?

Mai: Indeed I am~! Let me show you what I've got~!

* * *

Mai: We're both ninjas. Why are we fighting each other?

Kasumi: Think of this as a sparring match.

Mai: So be it.

* * *

Kasumi: I think Ayane's annoyed with you.

Mai: Why's that?

Kasumi: She's been staring at your breasts for too long.

* * *

Kasumi: Mai Shiranui

Mai: The one and only~

Kasumi: Then let's get to know each other.

* * *

 **NAOTORA**

Kasumi: You admire my sister?

Naotora: S-so sorry, but…but…she's…really cute!

Kasumi: You have to have MY permission first.

* * *

Naotora: Y-you are Kasumi, right?

Kasumi: Yes, I am. You need something?

Naotora: I want to, ummm…get in shape. Sorry!

* * *

Naotora: You look familiar…

Kasumi: Guess you see me with Ayane all the time.

Naotora: That's what it is.

* * *

Kasumi: You're not around here much.

Naotora: S-sorry, but…I'm not from here.

Kasumi: Guess you're my enemy then?

* * *

Naotora: This…isn't the person I want to see.

Kasumi: Who were you expecting?

Naotora: A busty, ummmm…brunette ninja.

* * *

Naotora: S-sorry, but…please let me pass.

Kasumi: You're not going anywhere.

Naotora: Th-then let me show you what I'm made of!

 **A/N: Oh, man! Ummmm…s-so, ummm…when creating these dialogues, it's Fanfiction, so, I can make up some stuff whenever I want. Don't judge me. Ehehe~! I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all.**

 **A-anyways, if you have any suggestions for future dialogues for Kasumi, please let me know. I would love to read them~!**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
